


Milk and Cookies

by orphan_account, Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Committed threesome, Family, Multi, Ohana, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no protocol. There's just us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> This was written for Galadriel34 in the context of the H50 Holiday Swap. I'm sorry for the slight delay and relatively low wordcount, as December ended up being way crazier than anticipated. I promise to write you more on this very theme soon though, as it's a favourite of mine too. Hope this satisfies the craving for now!
> 
> Mele Kalikimaka!

Steve gently takes the roll of adhesive tape from Danny's fingers before Danny injures himself trying to rip a strip from it all the while attempting to tame the crooked flap of wrapping paper hanging vertically from the side of the present he's wrapping. Or trying to wrap.

"Here. Lemme do it," Steve offers, out of patience. He can only watch Danny fumble for so long.

Sitting next to him at the dining room table, Danny pauses long enough to glare at him. "I can wrap a gift, Steven. I have twelve years of experience in wrapping gifts for my daughter and a few before that wrapping gifts for Rachel, my sisters and brother, and my parents."

"Sometimes practice does not, in fact, make perfect," Steve tries to reason, flinching back with a grin when Danny leans over to snatch the tape from Steve's hand with the kind of speed and efficiency no one should have at 3am.

"Boys," Cath warns, sitting opposite Danny with a cup of tea, looking tired. "Behave or Santa will Naughty list your asses for life."

Steve frowns at her. Danny takes advantage of the distraction to tackle the present again, unhindered. 

"Wait, I thought _we_ were Santa. Isn't that the point of doing this in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve while Grace is asleep?"

Cath snickers but lets Danny field that one.

"Yes, Steve. That's exactly why we're doing this at," Danny checks his watch. "Two fifty-six in the morning. And why I've done it every single Christmas eve for the past twelve years."

Steve frowns again, his 'gotta figure it out' face. 

"How much longer do you think we'll be doing this?" 

Danny shrugs, holding the present up for inspection after taping down the last stubbornly curling corner. 

"I don't know. A year maybe? When do kids usually figure out that the one eating the cookies is actually their parent."

Cath raises an eyebrow and takes a bite of the gingerbread cookies on the table, next to a carefully scrawled note from Grace that says 'Mele Kalikimaka, Santa!'. There'd also been a Longboard, because there was no way Danny was drinking a glass of milk when he could have beer.

Steve opens his mouth to speak again but stops when Cath firmly sets down her tea, clearing her throat.

"About that," she starts and Steve's struck by how tired she looks; happy, but tired. "I think you might want to tack on a few more 'Santa' years. I'm pregnant."

Steve blinks at her, and watches as Danny sets the present he's holding aside and swoops in to gather Cath up into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. They don't speak, but Danny's joy is palpable, and it settles Steve. If Danny's happy, then there's no reason not to be. 

Steve runs a hand through his hair and stands to go wrap himself around Cath from behind. 

She lets them pile on her for a minute longer and then pushes at Danny, breaking both him and Steve off, and she wipes at her face. Steve's just hoping they're good tears.

"So this is good?" Cath asks and Steve frowns, Danny echoing it. 

"Hey, hey," Danny says, and he comes closer again, thumbing at Cath's cheek, wiping her tears. "This is better than good. This is fucking fantastic, babe. This is the three of us making this family even bigger. Nothing but good there."

Cath glances over at Steve, who holds up his hands, protesting.

"Hey, I'm with Danny on this one. Nothing but good here. I'm just. I've never had this happen before, I don't know what the protocol is."

Danny rolls his eyes, mutters 'protocol' under his breath while Cath smacks Steve in the arm. 

"I've never done this either, ok! There isn't a, a protocol. There's just us. I mean, even if there was a protocol for the normal circumstance of announcing a pregnancy, I doubt it covers how to tell your two committed threesome partners that one of them knocked you up." 

Steve flushes, and meets Danny's eyes over Cath's shoulder, smirking. 

"Don't look so smug," Cath says, and Steve mouths 'sorry' before he leans in to kiss her, gentle, before tugging her into his lap as he sits back down. She goes easily, mollified.

Danny takes the next gift, measuring out wrapping paper.

"We should tell Grace tomorrow morning," he says, cutting a long strip of paper. "She's been bugging me for another sister or brother. Best Christmas present ever." 

Steve laughs, pleased. He squeezes Cath's middle, thumbing over her stomach while she sips her tea. 

"And we'll need to go to Jersey," she says, firmly. Danny's head shoots up, both eyebrows raised. "Your mom will absolutely kill you if you don't tell her in person, Danny. Don't even pretend that it's an option." 

"She's not wrong," Steve says. "Besides, we've been talking about the best way to bring this up, right? Maybe another grandkid will soften the blow."

Danny snorts. "More likely she'll wonder what den of sin we're raising said grandkids in."

"The best kind," Steve counters, and he kisses Cath's shoulder, winking at Danny. "Full of love."

"And guns," Danny shoots back, pointing the roll of wrapping paper in Steve's direction. 

"I've been laying off the guns!" Steve protests and Danny huffs at him while Cath snickers.

"Well, now the two of you," Danny starts, and Cath points at herself, disbelieving. "Need to lay off them even more. And you, Rollins. No more undercover ninja ops, no scaling highrises, no jumping off balconies--"

"I haven't done that!"

"No, but you would, I'm taking precautionary measures," Danny scolds, tearing off some tape. He fumbles with the present, which Steve has to admit is adorable and totally undermines his point. "That's our baby you have in there. The three of ours."

"Damn right," Cath says, hand on her tummy. Steve nuzzles at her shoulder, smiling widely. More ohana to love; best Christmas present he could get.


End file.
